


Flip Zimmerman One-shots!!

by Sweet_Peachtea_01



Series: Adam diver (Character) Series [2]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, BlacKkKlansman (2018), Flip Zimmerman - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Co-workers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Light Dom/sub, Married Couple, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Peachtea_01/pseuds/Sweet_Peachtea_01
Summary: These are stories I have written about one of my favourite characters adam driver has played. These one-shots will include similar storylines with each other. However, will not be an actual fanfic story.Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.Sweet teaxxx
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman & Reader, Flip Zimmerman & You, Flip Zimmerman/Original Character(s), Flip Zimmerman/Original Female Character(s), Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You, Jimmy Creek & Flip Zimmerman, Ron Stallworth & Flip Zimmerman, Ron Stallworth/Flip Zimmerman
Series: Adam diver (Character) Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168637
Kudos: 2





	1. A/N: A mix up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings I want to address about this story. Nothing bad it's just something I can't change right now.

Sorry about this but for some reason, some of the chapters are mixed up, I don't want to delete this and start over so I just wanted you to know. I know its a series of one-shots, but all of the stories have similar plot lines and characters I use throughout.   
I hope you understand this, I don't know how to sort this out so the first three chapters go like this:   
~ The Meet Cute.  
~ Meet again.  
~ First date jitters


	2. First Date Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Flip's first date...

_*Y/N - POV*_

I get up already nervous about today, I didn't want to be I wanted to be excited but at the same time, I had never been on a 'real' date before. I didn't know what to expect from it. I talked to the girls at work and most told me to shave and prepare, this made me panic even more. Yes, I was a virgin, 23 nearly 24 and no man had ever touched me. Of course, I had opportunities but to me being in such a religious family growing up I was put off it, telling me if I did have sex before marriage I would burn straight away. It was hard trying not to tell people about my religion especially, in a town like this that everyone knew had the KKK living here I wasn't open about it. Mostly consisted of going out of the town just to pray at a synagogue, and silently practising my religion somewhere else. The only person that knew was Dorothy who was excepting and welcoming sort of like the mum I wish I had growing up. 

I get to work to hear some of the women talking about me. 

**Amelia: "I mean seriously I don't understand why Dorothy hired her, sure shes nice to the kids but Jesus this goody-two-shoes act is getting old."**

**Beatrice: "I know the way she was talking about that date yesterday was like she'd never seen a cock before."** I hear them both laugh as I stand next to the door. **"I mean have you heard who she's going on a date with?"** They still laugh cackling like witchers.

 **Amelia: "Oh yeah. Jesus a guy like that with her. What does he want a sexless marriage?"** They laugh harder, making me rethink the whole thing. **"Dorothy said he's picking her up tonight."**

**Beatrice: "Wouldn't mind riding that truck."**

**Amelia: "Me too."** They both start to leave as I quickly walk ahead not to face them. I walk into the staff room putting everything away in a hurry trying not to work myself up. I put my lunch away as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Dorothy, she smiles back at me softly offering me a coffee. 

**Dorothy: "What's up, you seem to be stressing."** I shrug not wanting to talk about it. **"No, tell me, what's up? Is it about tonight?** " I sigh and nod. 

_Y/N: "Maybe it's a mistake, I should cancel. I'm sure he'll find someone else."_ Dorothy scoffs and shakes her head. 

**Dorothy: "Why? Where did all this come from?"** I didn't want to rat out my colleagues so I told them part of the truth. 

_Y/N: "I don't know, I woke up nervous and on the way in I thought that it's not right. You all told me to 'be prepared' and shave. I haven't done that in ages, and when it gets to it I'll wimp out and he'll think I'm frigid."_ I say getting more anxious. 

**Dorothy: "Stop overthinking this, he's the one whos asked you. And you can always say no."** I nod knowing that was an option, but I still have a nagging voice of my mother saying that men only except one thing from a woman, and as soon as they get it they'll bin you off. 

_Y/N: "I know, it just people know him and what he's like a womaniser I've heard what people have said about him. But now I keep thinking that if he gets be he'll just drop me for someone better."_

**Dorothy: "Then don't think like that, just because he has a reputation doesn't mean he's a bad guy."**

_Y/N: "I know."_ I sigh. _"Thank you."_

 **Dorothy: "No problem sugar. Now I want to see this dress you got for tonight."** I smile and roll my eyes knowing she'd ask that. I pull the dress out of my bag and placed it neatly on the table. It was a figure-hugging mini dress with long tie-up sleeves. It was a floral print of baby pinks and burnt oranges. **"Oh it's beautiful, but are you sure. I know you don't wear stuff like this."** I nod and smile getting nervous again about everything. _'What if he gets the wrong impression? What if he sees me and dumps me on the stop? What if everyone's right about this?'_ I look at the dress again thinking I could go home to get something that's more me. I panic more as Dorothy clicks her finger in my face. **"Oi. I know your overthinking."**

 _Y/N: "Maybe I should return it."_ She scoffs and picks it upholding it to my body. 

**Dorothy: "Don't you dare. Show that body for once."** I laugh nodding pushing her hand back down. 

_Y/N: "Fine I will."_

**Dorothy: "Good, you best tell me what happens tonight. I want a full detailed report for tomorrow morning."** I roll my eyes at her laughing. 

_Y/N: "Ok, whatever makes you leave me alone."_

**Dorothy: "Only trying to look out for you."** She winks and folds the dress up. We leave the staff room to hear one of the younger children crying. It was only 6:00 in the morning and the kids don't usually wake up until 7:30. Amelia rolls her eyes seeing the little girl in her fluffy pink pyjamas holding onto a blanket that I made. Amelia walks over trying to pick her up, as she brings the girl to her chest she wails more make grabby hands towards me. I take her from Amelia's arms and bob her up and down, trying to soothe her. 

_Y/N: "What up ay, why are you crying ay."_ I coo to her, she still cries clinging onto my dress. 

**Amelia: "Little brat, this is why I hate children."** She says storming off to the laundry room, more than likely to smoke and avoid work. 

_Y/N: "Don't listen to her."_ I rock the girl and place a soft kiss on her forehead trying to soothe her more. Her cries eventually turned into whimpers. She becomes tired and weak, resting her head in the curve of my neck. I hold her there rocking back and forth singing softly to her. 

Eventually, she falls to sleep in my arms as I carry her back upstairs. I place her in her bed and caress her cheek. I could feel her burning up as I ran to get a cold cloth for her fever. I run down to Dorothy. 

_Y/N: "Iris is running a fever I think we need to call the doctors."_ Dorothy nods and begins to ring. When she finished she sighed looking back at me. 

**Dorothy: "He said he's overbooked and the last he can see us is 7:45 tonight."**

_Y/N: "Oh. I can cancel tonight, I'll look after her I don't mind."_ I say grabbing the phone, shes pulls it out of my hand shaking her head. 

**Dorothy: "NO! You need a night off, I'll stay ok."** I sigh and nod heading back upstairs to look after some of the children who had woke from Iris' cries.

_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

I sit down beside Iris' bed watching her sleep just to keep an eye out on her. I look up at the alarm clock on her bedside table and began to feel sick. It was already 7:30, I panic more trying to distract myself hoping he would ring and cancel, or that he wouldn't show. It wasn't until Dorothy softly knocked on the door.

 **Dorothy: "Sugar, it's time to get ready."** I sigh and nod. I stand up and walk down to the staff room. I take the dress from my bag and get dressed in the bathroom touching up my makeup and changing my hairstyle. I look at my watch and feel the heat rise in my body. I walk out of the bathroom pulling at the hem of the dress feeling that it was to short. I take my handbag to the desk and reapply my lipstick in a little hand mirror. I look up to see Amelia and Beatrice looking at me up and down, judging. 

**Amelia: "You wearing that."** I nod putting away my lipstick, overthinking again.

 **Beatrice: "It's a little short isn't it."** I bite my tongue not wanting a confrontation. 

**Amelia: "Good luck. Trust me its worth it in the end."** She winks and laughs loudly with Beatrice. Dorothy walks up smiling back at me. 

**Dorothy: "You look beautiful he won't be able to keep his hands off you."** I see Amelia roll her eyes as the both walk off. **"You ready."**

_Y/N: "Yeah."_

**Dorothy: "Take a deep breath and smile ok."** I smile weakly at her and nod. A knock came at the door, I look at the clock to see he was early. Dorothy pushes me and smiles. **"It will go great."**

I walk to the door feeling my hands clam up. I take a deep breath before opening the door. The door creaks open as I step out look up at Flip. He stands there smoking, looking me up and down and smirks. 

_**Flip: "Nice to see."** _I smile.

 _Y/N: "Nice to see you too."_ He chuckles while putting out his cigarette. He looks back down and smiles. 

_**Flip: "You look beautiful tonight."**_ I blush shutting the door behind me.

_Y/N: "Thank you, you look good too."_

_**Flip: "I try."**_ He winks at me while placing a hand on my lower guiding me to his truck. He opens the door and helps me get in, I was too short to get in. He laughs and shuts the door behind me running around to the driver's side. He looks over at me and smiles. I play with my fingers and breath in heavily to calm myself down. _ **"Don't be nervous."**_ I look back at him and nod, knowing if I open my mouth I would regret it. He pulls out of the car park and heads to the outskirts of town. I get a little confused thinking that we were going somewhere closer. I didn't question thinking it was rude. While driving on a large stretch of road Flip places his hand on my thigh. I breathe out feeling the goosebumps appear on my legs, I calm down as he traces his large fingers on the inner part of my thigh. I blush and look out the window to distract myself. I could fell him occasionally glace my way, I would glance back when he wasn't looking but he caught me. He smiled and brought his arm to the back of my seat. 

Eventually, we made it to the restaurant. It was a small Italian place it looked quaint from the outside. Flip helped me out the door and opened the entrance for me. 

_Y/N: "Thank you."_ he nods and walks to the hostess. 

_**Flip: "I have a reservation for Zimmerman."** _

**Hostess: "Of course, I'll take you to your table."** We get to the table Flip pulls my seat out for me and sits down in his. He picks up the menu and scans over it flicking through the pages. I sit there looking around drinking the complimentary water they gave us. 

**_Flip: "Do you fancy sharing a bottle of wine?"_ **

_Y/N: "It's up to you, I don't drink much but I could after today."_

_**Flip: "Great. What would you fancy?"** _

_Y/N: "Anythings fine."_ He nods as I read the menu, everything looked amazing, I could feel Flip staring again. I look up and smile back at him. _"What?"_

 _ **Flip: "You are beautiful."**_ I laugh trying to hide my flustered state. 

_Y/N: "Thank you."_ Flip's smirks at me as the waitress comes to take our order. We order our meals as Flip pours me a glass. He was telling me how he grew up, he laughs and smiles remaining. But the mood changed when he asked about my upbringing. I drank my drink to distract me from either having a breakdown or a rant at him about it. 

_Y/N: "I'm not very close with them."_ Flip places his hand over mine on the table giving me a sad smile. 

_**Flip: "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."**_ I shake my head not wanting to be a sob story tp him. 

_Y/N: "It's fine after college we sort of lost contact. I don't know what happened, my family are very religious and had strict morals growing up so I didn't get a normal upbringing I guess you could say."_ I shrug and carry on eating, Flip stops eating and holds his hand to his mouth. 

_**Flip: "So do you follow the religion still or are you not anymore."**_ I shake my head no. 

_Y/N: "I still follow it... but not as much especially in a town like this I wouldn't come out and say it."_ He nods, I didn't think he'd understand. _"My parents followed the striker side of it and brainwashed us to follow, that was until I want to college and found out another way of following the religion."_

_**Flip: "Same, well no my parents brought us up religious but not as strict. They wanted us to know our heritage but not forcing us on it. But I haven't been to church in years."** _

_Y/N: "I go every Sunday. I take some of the kids with me."_

_**Flip: "Which one do you go to?"** _

_Y/N: "The synagogue in the next town."_ Flip frowned back at me. _'Shit I shouldn't have said that.'_ I finished eating and drank my wine trying to avoid the awkwardness. 

_**Flip: "Why the next town?"** _I sigh and lean my elbows on the table. 

_Y/N: "Because of the people who live here, some aren't to nicest."_ I hear him scoff and mumble.

 _ **Flip: "Tell me about it."** _I panic more at his tone. I knew he could tell. _**"Shit! I didn't mean it like that. I'm Jewish, god I should have said that right away. What I meant was I know what you mean about the people around here."**_ After he said that, well more shouted it I felt more relieved. I laugh and place my hand over his tracing my thumb over his knuckles. 

_Y/N: "I know what you mean."_ I giggle trying to make him feel relaxed after that outburst. Flip laughs and engulf my hand fully bringing it up to his lips. He softly kisses the back of my hand, I feel his facial hair tickle the back of it which started my mind go wild with inappropriate thoughts. He places my hand back on the table still holding it. I blush as he smirks back at me. 

_**Flip: "I'm glad you do. I don't think you should hide it."**_ I look back confused. _**"You shouldn't hide it, you should be allowed to go to a fucking synagogue in town if you want to."**_ I sigh and nod. 

_Y/N: "I know, but being new in town and especially my job I just don't want to put myself or anyone else at risk."_

_**Flip: "I get what you mean."**_ He gives me a soft smile, intertwining our fingers. The waitress then comes over with the bill, I pull out my wallet ready to pay as Flip places some money on the tray. I shake my head pushing the money back to him. _**"What are you doing?"**_

 _Y/N: "Paying."_ He laughs and pushes my hand back. 

_**Flip: "No I'm paying, a man should always pay."**_ I roll my eyes at what he said. 

_Y/N: "Of course you'd say that. Stop trying to impress me, you've already done that."_

_**Flip: "Have I now?"**_ He lifts up his eyebrow smirking, I blush at what I said. This wasn't like me any male attention made me nervous but with Flip, he was something else. I just nod and smile. _**"Well, that still doesn't change anything."** _He says placing his money back on the tray. I give up and place my money in my purse. _**"Good girl."**_ He says in a low tone, this may my blush more the heat surrounded my whole body, just from something he said. He chuckles quietly and stands up. He puts out his hand to me and walks us to his truck. 

We start to drive back Flip kept his hand in mine. He would occasionally squeeze or bring it up to kiss it. I smile every time feeling something I have never felt before. We get back into town as Flip looks at the clock on the dashboard. 

_**Flip: "It's late."** _I nod feeling a little tyred, but when he mentioned this I panic thinking about what the women said at work. He's expecting something, and I'm not ready. My hands start to sweat as I get heated I start to get uncomfortable. Flip could sense it, it turns to me and smiles. _**"Where do you live, I'll drop you off."**_

 _Y/N: "You don't have to. You can drop me off back at work."_ He shakes his head. 

**_Flip: "I can't do that, just tell me your street and I'll drop you off."_ **

_Y/N: "Maple avenue."_ Flip nods and drive to the street.

 ** _Flip: "Which ones your house."_** I point towards the tiny white one at the end of the road. He drives up to the house and stops. He turns back at me and smiles, he leans closer and sees the worry in my eyes. _**"Are you ok?"**_ He says concerned. I nod trying to calm down even though he was closer than before. _**"You can tell me ya know."**_

 _Y/N: "I know."_ I say in a whisper. He nods and sees me looking back at my house. It then clicks for him. 

_**Flip: "We don't have to do anything."**_ I look back at him. He laughs and caresses my cheek. **_"What I mean is nothing has to happen, we'll take it slow."_** I nod feeling the panic release from my shoulders. I smile back and nod, he laughs and leans in. I lean in closer, our noses touch as he places a soft kiss on my lips. I kiss back lightly, not knowing what to do. He pulls back and smiles I blush and bite my lip feeling light-headed. 

_Y/N: "Goodnight."_ I begin to leave the truck, as he smiles back at me. 

_**Flip: "Goodnight, I'll call you tomorrow. What time do you get off?"** _

_Y/N: "Oh... tomorrows a half-day, so about 2ish I think."_ He nods and smiles. 

_**Flip: "I'll ring you then."** _I smile back and wave to him as I quickly walk up to my drive. I wave to him one more time as I unlocked my door. I hear his truck finally drive away as I lean my back on my door and squeal feeling an overwhelming feeling of happiness. 


	3. The Meet Cute

**_*Flip's - POV*_ **

Today was like any other constant phone calls and paperwork. Jimmy of course annoying me throughout the day talking about random bullshit either from the paper or his head. I would sometimes engage just to entertain ourselves, or just ignore him completely. 

I look down at my workload praying to god something could get me out of this mess, I could as Margaret to help but at the same time I would be here longer then I wanted to. I just sigh taking a break from the typewriter rubbing my eyes with my palms. 

**Jimmy: "Long night."** He says with a smirk on his face while looking over his paper. I scoff and shake my head. 

**_Flip: "Long day."_** Jimmy laughs.

**Jimmy: "Tell me about it. I hate days like this."**

_**Flip: "Same, but got to do it someday."**_ We just roll our eyes and carry on with what we were doing, occasionally talking about whatever.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Sometime later, I close my eyes for a second just to rest for a while. Until a loud crash from the outside, I jolted at the noise to hear Jimmy laughing at me.

_**Flip: "WHAT?"** _

**Jimmy: "Nothing... Jesus, you about shit yourself."** He laughs harder, I ignore him getting annoyed.

 _ **Flip: "I'm going to get coffee."**_ I stand up to leave the Bullpen as I hear Jimmy shout. 

**Jimmy: "Alright don't get scared now."** I could still hear him laughing, I didn't look back at him I just stook my middle finger up at him until he couldn't see me anymore. I could still hear him laughing as I got to the front desk. 

The entrance door creaked open, usually people slam it open because of annoyance. I glance up waiting for the coffee to fill I see someone struggling with a bright yellow umbrella and a young child behind her. I knew she was a woman for how small and petite she was. Her bright yellow raincoat hugged her curves. I didn't want to be rude and check her out more, but something made me want to. The woman stopped fiddling with the umbrella and hanged it off her arm bringing her hand down to the little boy's behind her, she bent down in front of him bringing a tissue to his nose to blow. I couldn't see the woman face only her mouth popped out from under her hood. She was smiling at the little boy as he giggled back at her, Her smile was beautifully showing her perfectly straight teeth, surrounded by beautiful plump lips with a reddish tint to them. They looked kissable and something I could imagine doing dirty things with. 

_**'Stop thinking like that Flip, clearly, she married she has a fucking kid.'**_ I turn back around trying not to pay much attention, even though I could hear Margret sniggering at me. That when I heard her speak. 

_Y/N: "Hi, I was wondering if I could report something that happened earlier today."_ Her voice was like honey. So sweet and silky to hear. 

**Margret: "Oh yes. I have someone here that can help you. Flip..."** I turn to see Margret looking up at me with a smirk on her face. **"Do you mind helping this young lady here with something"** I glance at her and nod subtly biting my lip **"Great?"** She stands up leaving the front desk whisper as she walked pasted. **"You'll thank me later."** She winks and leaves. 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_*Y/N's - POV*_

I walk to the entrance of the station holding on to Oscar's hand under the umbrella. I could hear his teeth chattering from the cold as the thunder rumbled in the background. I hear Oscar whimper at the noise.

 _Y/N: "It's ok. Youll be inside soon."_ I say looking down at him smiling at him wobbling alongside side me in his orange raincoat and his green wellies. 

We get to the entrance as I hold onto the heavy door ushering Oscar inside. 

_Y/N: "Come on buddy we cant stand there all day you'll get a cold."_ I say as he waddled inside. I walk in as well seeing him looking around cautiously taking in his surroundings. I smile at his curiosity and bend down in front of him bringing a tissue to his nose. _"Blow."_ He blows into the tissue and giggles at me. I laugh and pick him walking to the desk. 

_Y/N: "Hi, I was wondering if I could report something that happened earlier today."_ The woman smiled back at me nodding wiggling her fingers at Oscar. He giggles and gets distracted. I glance to the side of the woman to see an enormous man in a red plaid shirt standing over the coffee pot. His dark brown hair grazing his shoulders. I was imitated by the size of him but he still gave me butterflies. 

**Margret: "Oh yes. I have someone here that can help you. Flip..."** He turns to look at the woman. **"Do you mind helping this young lady here with something?"** I glance over to see the most handsome face I have ever seen. He brought me to a flustered state. All of him was enormous closer up now. I look up at his face, his face was dotted with freckles and moles like a constellation of stars. I look down at his lips seeing the full pout, they looked so kissable, but I had to restrain myself. 

He glances over to me and nods biting his plump bottom lip

 **Margret: "Great?"** She stands up leaving the front desk.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_***Flip's - POV*** _

I turn back to the woman to see her holding the little boy in her arms distracting him with her fingers. 

_**Flip: "What can I do you for mama?"**_ She smiles sweetly back at me. 

_Y/N: "I would like to report something that happened earlier in the park."_ I nod getting a form to report, stealing glances at her. 

_**Flip: "Ok. Would you like the unknown report or would you like your name to be on the report."** _

_Y/N: "I'd rather have it on the report."_ I nod waiting for her to say her name. She stares at me, sort of waiting for something. _"Oh. Sorry. My names Y/N L/N." **'Even her names beautiful.'**_ I nod jotting down her name. 

_**Flip: "And what is it you would like to report?"** _

_Y/N: "Oh. Earlier today I and Oscar went to the park, he was talking as I was reading and I start to notice a man wondering around the swing area. Well at first I just thought he was a dad but then I start to realise he would approach some of the kids, he started talking to them and it gave me weird vibes."_ I nod at her writing down her report. She looked worried and scared, of course, it was something to worry about. But to see her like that made me want to take it away. _"I don't know maybe I'm being paranoid."_ She says while shrugging her shoulders. 

_**Flip: "There's no need to worry, at least you've done something about it."**_ She smiles at me shyly with a sort of blush on her cheeks. _**"Did this man at all make contact with your son?"** _She looked back at me a little surprised.

 _Y/N: "He's not my son." **'SHIT!'**_ I didn't know what to say i felt embarrassed for assuming. _"And no he made no contact with Oscar."_

**_Flip: "Ok. Thank you for that. I'm sorry about making assumptions."_** She smiles again and giggles. 

_Y/N: "It's fine, it happens a lot. I just look after him, it's my job."_ I nod, hoping this meant she wasn't with anyone. 

_**Flip: "Oh so you're his nanny."**_ She shakes her head. 

_Y/N: "No I work at the orphanage down the road from here."_ She looks over at the little boy and smiles caressing his cheek while bobbing him up and down. 

_**Flip: "That's a pretty amazing job."**_ I say impressed by her kindness and perfection.

 _Y/N: "Any job can be amazing... I just want them to have to best life they can."_ She says quietly smiling back at me. I smile back. 

_**Flip: "I understand."**_ I say knowing I probably won't meet her again. Getting sad that I would never see this angel again. _**"Is there a number I can contact you at?"**_ She nods grabbing a pen and paper from her purse. She past it over to me, smiling. 

_Y/N: "The top one my works phone, and one my personal one just in case you can't reach me there."_ I nod holding the tinted pink paper. 

_**Flip: "Thank you. Is there anything else I can do for you?"**_ She shakes her head and smiles. 

_Y/N: "No. Nothing. Thank you for your time. I know you're probably busy."_ I laugh and shake my head. 

_**Flip: "Not at all. You're helping me distract myself from boredom."**_ She giggles and smiles back. 

_Y/N: "I hope it was a good distraction."_ I smirk and nod. 

_**Flip: "It definitely was."** _She giggles and blushes, putting her head down to hide. This just made her more attractive. 

_Y/N: "I... Erm, we have to go. But it was nice meeting you, and hopefully, speak to you soon."_ She smiles walking backwards letting the little boy from her arms. He waves back at me with a big smile. I wave back and smile back at _Y/N._

 _ **Flip: "Hopefully see you soon."**_ I say as she left the station. I look down at the note and smirk. That's when a cough interrupted my thoughts. 

**Jimmy: "Someone caught your eye."** He says with a smirk on his face. 

_**Flip: "Leave it."** _I warn him not to carry on. 

**Jimmy: "Fine I'll let it go. The thing is, is she a looker."**

_**Flip: "Definitely."**_ Jimmy laughs and smacks me on the shoulder. 


	4. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Flip meet again...

_*Y/N - POV*_

I walk down the stairs from the kid's bedrooms to the reception in the front, someone new had been dropped off and we tried to get him settled in. I get to the reception and start the paperwork for the young boy. One of the women I worked with came over smiling. 

**Dorothy: "Hi sugar, hows he settling?"** I look up and smile. 

_Y/N: "He's ok, of course, he was upset. But we calmed him down."_ Dorothy nods and smiles. 

**Dorothy: "Good, we're glad your here. It's nice to have someone who cares for once."** I smile back as she pats me on the shoulder. 

_Y/N: "Thank you."_ As I continue a knock on the main entrance door interrupted the silence. 

**Dorothy: "I'll get it."** She walks down the hall as I shout back to her. 

_Y/N: "Thank you!"_ I continue working until Dorothy quickly walks up to me with a coy smirk, she leans on the desk. 

**Dorothy: "Someones here to see you."** I look at her confused, I didn't know anyone. I was quite new to the town and didn't have any friends beside Dorothy. **"He's by the door."**

 _Y/N: "But I don't know anyone."_ She looks back even more confused than me. 

**Dorothy: "Well he's here for you. I wouldn't wait from what I saw I would climb that man if my back wasn't playing up."** I laughed a little shocked. 

_Y/N: "Well I can't leave him waiting now can I."_

**Dorothy: "Definitely not."** She winks at me as I walk down the hall. As I walk down I could see someone stood by the door. I couldn't see his face however I understood what Dorothy said about climbing him like a tree. He gave me butterflies from just him standing there. The man turns and looks up at me. I gasp at him knowing who it was, the detective who helped me a couple of weeks ago. I get nervous about seeing him again. He was just as handsome as I remember. I give him a shy smile as he puts out his cigarette, he smirks back leaning against the wall. 

_**Flip: "Nice to see you again Miss L/N."**_ I giggle from just the sound of his voice. 

_Y/N: "Nice to see you too... Sorry I don't remember your name."_

_**Flip: "Oh. It Phillip Zimmerman, but most people call me Flip."** _I nod while smiling back at him. He stands up at this point towering over me as I nearly reach the elbow. 

_Y/N: "Anyway what can I do you for?"_

_**Flip: "Oh, I just wanted to tell you we've caught the guy... Well, one of our officers did. They caught him at a diner not far from here."**_ I was surprised they cant him but happy he wasn't out there anymore.

 _Y/N: "Thank you some much, that's amazing."_ I smile wanting to hug him but remembered it wouldn't be professional. But I thought it was odd he came down here to tell me, he could have rung me but he made an effort of coming down here. _"Thank you for telling me, but you could have rung. I know you're probably busy."_ Flip chuckles and smirks back at me.

 _ **Flip: "It's not much effort, I would rather tell you in person."** _He winks at me, as I get more nervous. I could tell he was a confident guy, knowing his way of wooing the ladies. I didn't was to submit to this, but with him, his charm was something else. I take a breath calming myself down from being flustered. 

_Y/N: "Thank you, that means a lot."_ I smile up at him playing with my finger to distract myself. 

_**Flip: "It's nothing, just checking everything is ok that's all."** _

_Y/N: "Well thank you again."_ He smiles down at me. 

_**Flip: "They're another reason I came down here as well."**_ I question what he said worrying it was something bad. _**"You look scared, are you ok?"**_ He places his hand on my arm and slowly rubs is arm up and down in a comforting way. 

_Y/N: "Hmm. Oh, I'm fine."_ I say as my voice cracked from the nerves. 

_**Flip: "Ok. I wanted to come down here and ask if you were free tomorrow night."** _I stand there in shock, thinking that I heard him wrong. I just stared at him for a few moments not knowing what to say that. Flips beings to worry. _**"Of course you don't have to, I understand if you don't."**_ He takes his hand off my arm and begins to leave, I knock myself out of the traces and quickly grab is hand.

 _Y/N: "NO! I want to, so bad."_ I shout out, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. I realise I shouted in his face and retract what I said. _"I mean I would love to."_ I smile back at him, getting nervous as he looks back at me. He smiles back at me standing closer than before. 

_**Flip: "Great. How about I pick you up, and we can go for a drink and dinner."**_ I smile and nod back at him. 

_Y/N: "That sounds lovely."_ I say quietly squeezing his enormous hand lightly. He nods his head.

_**Flip: "Good, what time do you finish?"** _

_Y/N: "About 7:30 is when we put the kids to bed, so shall we say 8."_

_**Flip: "Great, I'll see you then."** _I nod smiling up at him. 

_Y/N: "See you then."_ I lean closer to him looking up through my eyelashes as he smirks down at me leaning in to. I place a light kiss on his cheek and pull back to see him flush. _"I'll see you tomorrow night."_ I wink at him and giggle as turn to leave. I look back and see him staring at me as I walked away. I could see the look in his eyes knowing he was staring at my ass, but I didn't care. He knocks himself out of his trance and leaves. 

I walk back to the desk seeing Dorothy leaning her head out the doorway. She gave me a knowing smile. 

**Dorothy: "Who was that?"**

_Y/N: "A detective, about the man I report."_

**Dorothy: "Was he know? Anything interesting happens?"**

_Y/N: "They caught him."_ She nods her head smirking.

**Dorothy: "Anything else?"**

_Y/N: "Yeah. We're going out tomorrow night."_

**Dorothy: "Thank god. You need a night off."** I laugh knowing she was right about that. **"Maybe you might not be in the day after."** She winks at me as one of the children came running to me. I bend down in front of them. 

_Y/N: "What have you got there?"_ Pointing to the muddy hands of the boy. 

**Fergus: "A worm."** I hear Dorothy laugh next to me grabbing a wipe to wipe his hands. 

_Y/N: "Well what do we do with the worm."_

_**Fergus: "Put them in the compost."**_ I smile back at him grabbing his other hand taking him back outside. 

_ ***Flips - POV*** _

She walks away from me with a sway in her hips, I just stare for a few moments wondering what they would like... _**'NO too far!'**_ I bite my lips still thinking about them as she walked away. I decide to leave before I embarrass myself more.

I walk down the step, lighting a cigarette to calm my brain down from my imagination running wild. I walk to the car where Jimmy waited. 

**Jimmy: "Look at who finally decided to show up."** He says as I got in the driver's seat. **"What took you so long anyway?"** He lifts his eyebrow, courteous with my answer. 

**_Flip: "Just protocol."_ **Jimmy scoffs as I say this.

 **Jimmy: "I doubt that."** I shake my head knowing he'll find out. **"It wasn't that girl was it?"** I bite my fist as we drove. **"So it is."** I sigh. 

**_Flip: "Fine it is, happy now."_** Jimmy laughs and nods. 

**Jimmy: "Very, because the womaniser you are, your smitten."**

_**Flip: "No I'm not."**_ Jimmy laughs. 

**Jimmy: "I'll believe that when I see it."** We carry on as my thought wonder straight back to _Y/N._


End file.
